Suspicion
by PurplePanda12
Summary: Capcom never told us what Apollo was doing and feeling during the Cosmic Turnabout and Turnabout for Tomorrow. I decided to (terribly) write out what he did during the entire duration of the case! Please R&R! (Something called school keeps getting in the way so this might take some time for me to update. Thanks for waiting!)
1. December 15

**Summary: Capcom never told us what Apollo was doing and feeling during the Cosmic Turnabout and Turnabout for Tomorrow. I decided to (terribly) write out what he did during the entire duration of the case! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

**December 15, 2027 – 12:23PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

_(I don't really get why I always go to the office when I have no work to do… Oh. That's right. I have to water Charley. Who else is going to water him if I don't?)_

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The last month had been pretty quiet as we had no cases to work on. To my surprise, Athena actually wasn't there. She had been hanging around the office a lot, trying to learn more about lawyering and pestering Mr Wright and me.

"Hi Apollo," A certain spiky-haired lawyer said.

"Hey Mr Wright," I replied.

I noticed that Trucy wasn't there. "Trucy is actually at school, for once?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Then again, this is her last week before the Winter break, so she wanted to go see her friends again."

I placed my briefcase on to the couch and turned on the TV. I flicked through many channels.

_(They always have nothing good at midday.)_

**_The HAT-2 rocket launch has been interrupted by a bombing that occurred at the Cosmos Space Center earlier today…_**

_(Wait. What?)_

I went back a few channels.

**_As well as the bombing, an astronaut who was scheduled to board the rocket has been murdered. The police have identified him as Clay Terran._**

"CLAY!?" I yelled.

"Apollo…?" Mr Wright asked.

**_A suspect has been arrested at the scene – another astronaut, Solomon Starbuck. He was the astronaut on board the HAT-1 rocket, also known as the "HAT-1 Miracle". Police believed that he killed his fellow astronaut and bombed the space center he worked at._**

"No… Clay!" I could feel the tears escaping.

"Apollo… did you… know him?" Mr Wright cautiously questioned.

I forced the tears to stay in. "He… he… was my… best friend…" I barely managed to get the words out.

"Oh Apollo… I'm… really sorry."

"Its fine, Mr Wright. Can you call Athena?"

"Of course. I think I already know that you are going to defend Mr Starbuck."

"I have to."

Mr Wright dialled Athena's number using the office phone.

"Athena. It's Mr Wright," he stated. "Look, can you go to the detention Center?"

He briefly explained what happened to her. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was very short.

"Thanks, Athena. Apollo really appreciates it." He hung up.

"She's heading to the detention center right now. I suggest you go quickly before she gets herself into trouble by trying to see Mr Starbuck," he said to me.

"Thank you, Mr Wright," was all I managed to say.

"Apollo, if you need any help, I'm here, okay?"

"I know."

I left the agency.

**(x)**

**December 15**

**Detention Center**

"Apollo!"

A red-haired girl rushed towards me. "Apollo! I… I don't know what to say… I feel terrible…"

"Athena, its fine. Don't worry about me. Right now, we have a duty to perform," I told her.

"R-right! Let's go in. I tried to see our client before but they…"

"…thought you weren't a lawyer?" I smirked.

"Hey! You meanie! They clearly didn't notice this shiny badge on my collar," she said as she pointed to her badge.

"Come on, Mr Starbuck is here now," I turned to the glass window in front of me.

_(He hasn't changed a lot, just his hair is not a mess anymore, and it's a rocket shape.)_

"Apollo! How have you been?" Mr Starbuck asked.

"Oh, me? I've been great, thanks," I replied.

"Hey, Apollo? How do you know the famous astronaut of the HAT-1 Miracle?" Athena whispered to me.

"During high school, Clay and Apollo always hung around at the space center – it was liked they worked there!" Mr Starbuck reminisced.

"Hey… do I know you from somewhere?" he looked at Athena.

"M-me? I don't think so… unless you've seen some of my trials!" Athena grinned. "My name is Athena Cykes!" she flashed a piece sign at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Athena. I'm Solomon Starbuck," he introduced.

"Mr Starbuck, we would like to ask you if we could defend you in court tomorrow," I requested.

"Apollo... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangh," he sighed.

_(That was a long sigh…)_

"I'll be grateful if you can, but… I'm never going to be able to go to space again, am I? …And Clay…"

"Leave it to us, Mr Starbuck! We will clear your name so you can go to space again!" Athena smiled.

"Solomon Starbuck, you are due for questioning right now," the detention guard alerted.

"I'll see you at court, tomorrow, then," Mr Starbuck left the room.

"What a terrible outcome, an astronaut being accused of killing his fellow partner," Athena struggled to hold in tears.

"Hey, tiger! As you said, we will clear his name!" I tried to cheer her up.

"And we will!" Athena said determinedly. "But are you okay, Apollo? Clay… he was your best friend…"

"We'll be fine, right? I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" I shouted.

"I'M ATHENA CYKES AND I'M FINE!" she shouted back.

"Where should we go now?" she pondered.

"Let's head to the space center now, if they'll let us investigate," I announced as we moved out of the detention center.

**(x)**

**December 15**

**Cosmos Space Center**

_(Cosmos Space Center… a famous space center run by Yuri Cosmos… this place is hard to see knowing Clay is dead…)_

The entrance was covered with security and reporters. It was going to be hard to get in this time.

"The space center is closed, folks," a guard informed us.

"We are Mr Starbuck's lawyers! Can you at least let us see the crime scene?" Athena begged.

"Hang on, let me give the detective in charge a call."

"Well, this is going to be a hard investigation," Athena advised.

"A bombing did happen here, you know," I mentioned.

"True," Athena answered.

"You lawyers? Yeah, the detective gave you permission to enter," the guard revealed.

"Let's head in, then," Athena said as we followed the guard into the space center.

**(x)**

**December 15**

**Boarding Lounge**

"Hey! You two! You are not allowed to enter the crime scene!" a police man shouted at us.

"We are Mr Starbuck's lawyers! We are here to investigate," Athena answered.

A familiar looking detective came to us.

"Detective Fulbright! You are in charge of this case?" I asked.

"Oh, it's you two! Yes, I am," he responded.

"Can we investigate the crime scene?" Athena requested.

"Not this time, sorry! Since this is connected with a bombing, we can't allow you guys to thoroughly investigate."

"We are Mr Starbuck's lawyers! Can't you make an exception?" Athena pleaded.

"Nope! I can't go against justice this time, you know. In justice we trust!"

"Can you at least give us an autopsy report, or tell us what the cause of death was?" I implored.

"Oh, sure! We have one here for the defence team," he handed us the autopsy report.

I opened up the file and started to read. I paused at the words "utility knife".

"Detective? What is this said utility knife?" I questioned.

"I'll show it to you, but that's all I'm letting you see! I'll also give you a photo of the crime scene," he said.

He went off to some of the other police officers.

"Utility knife…" Athena started.

"Do you know something, Athena?" I looked at her.

"H-huh? W-what? No," she stuttered.

**_Bracelet tightens._**

_(What? Did my bracelet… just tighten?_

_I must be imagining it…)_

"Here's the photo! You can see the knife there, but here's the real thing," Detective Fulbright gave us the photo.

It was hard to look at Clay's dead body without crying. I only looked at it for a few seconds, then gave it to Athena.

Detective Fulbright was holding the murder weapon. It was a small knife – probably from some tool kit.

"A-ah! Is that it?" Athena spoke.

"Yes. A stabbing right to the heart. The killer sure knew the properties of a space suit," he disclosed.

"I… I see… I have never seen a knife of that type before."

**_Bracelet tightens._**

_(Second time… Athena doesn't have anything to do with Clay's… murder… does she?)_

"Apollo? Earth to Apollo?" Athena snapped me back to reality.

"O-oh. Sorry. I was just thinking," I quickly said.

_(Is my co-worker, my friend, __related__ to this case?)_

"Thank you, Detective Fulbright. Is Prosecutor Blackquill taking the prosecutor's bench?" Athena queried.

"Yes, he is. Excuse me, I better go now," Detective Fulbright mentioned as he went back to the crime scene.

"Athena? What do you think about the case?" I stated.

"H-huh? O-oh, the case. W-well, we don't have many details yet, and we haven't had a case like this before, so I can't say too much yet," Athena reported.

**_Bracelet tightens._**

_(Why is it tightening? She's… lying? About the case? Why would she?)_

I attempted to focus my attention where she does her "nervous twitch". As she flicks her earring when thinking, she would occasionally hold onto it as she tensed.

_(Okay, so now I know what her nervous twitch is… should I confront her about it?)_

"Mr Justice and Miss Cykes, we have to ask you to leave now," a guard ordered.

"Yes, we are making our way out now," I exited the space center with Athena following behind.

**(x)**

**December 15**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"It's a confusing case, to say the least," I reported to Mr Wright. "It's hard to say, because we weren't allowed to investigate the crime scene at all."

"Yeah, but Detective Fulbright did give us the autopsy, and showed us the murder weapon," Athena claimed.

**_Bracelet tightens._**

_(Not again!? How am I going to even concentrate tomorrow if every time Athena talks about the case, my bracelet squeezes my arm?)_

"You guys better get some rest before tomorrow then, I'm guessing Prosecutor Blackquill is in charge of the prosecution?" Mr Wright inquired.

"Yeah, he is. Thanks, boss," Athena waved goodbye as she left.

_(She really can't be related to this case… it's about my best friend!)_

"You alright, Apollo?"

"Yeah… just tired. I'm going to head out too," I picked up my briefcase and departed the office.

**(x)**

**December 15**

**Apollo's Apartment**

I dumped my briefcase on the couch. There was no way I was going to get any paperwork done tonight. I entered the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was some leftover steak from last night, so I chucked that into the microwave.

I ran my hand through my hair as I slumped onto the couch.

"Athena really can't be related to this case, right? She didn't even know Clay!" I tried to convince myself.

"But my bracelet… when it squeezes my arm it's not lying..."

I glanced at the coffee table. A photo frame sat there with a picture of me and Clay. I picked it up, and I stared at it. I let the tears come out this time.

"Clay… we were supposed to live our dreams together… but now…" I sobbed.

"What am I supposed to do? Athena might be related to this case… and you're… you're-!" (_How could I say the words out loud? DEAD?)_

"Clay… I already miss you…" I cried harder.

I purposely grabbed my phone and dialled Clay's number. Of course, his voicemail message answered it.

_"__Hey! It's Clay. Sorry I can't take your call at the moment, sound doesn't travel in space, so I can't answer my phone out of the rocket. I think I left my phone there. Or maybe it's on Earth… anyway! Leave a message and I'm not really sure when I will answer back, but I will soon!"_

I nearly through my phone at the wall. I didn't bother to leave a message. _(He won't ever answer it, after all.)_

I cleaned myself up and got out my dinner.

**(x)**

I collapsed onto my bed. _(This case might break me…)_

I could still see Athena's nervous twitch clearly in my head. The way she flicked her earring, then held onto it ever so often.

_(That's it. I can't defend Mr Starbuck like this! I need to find a way to stop perceiving Athena's tell!)_

"Hmm… an eye patch of sorts, that would work," I suggested. "What would I use for it, though?"

I made my way to my bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. I shuffled a few things aside before I saw the perfect material for the eye patch.

Bandage.

"I could convince Athena it was a sty, so it wouldn't be too suspicious," I let out a sigh of a relief.

_(But a layer of bandage over my eye wouldn't make me forget about Athena's tell…)_

It would have to do for now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! PurplePanda12 here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be doing chapters for each day otherwise the story would be realllllyyy long and would take forever to read. I got this idea from re-playing 5 - 5 and wondered what Apollo was really up to. Some details may not be correct to the game, but I think most of it is accurate. Sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC - I'm still getting used to writing to an already made character.**

**See you soon!**

**-PurplePanda12**


	2. December 16

**December 16, 2027 – 9:12AM**

**Defendant's Lobby No. 3**

It was no question that I was nervous. I had to get Mr Starbuck off the hook, pretend that Athena's tell didn't exist, and not think too much about Clay. Juniper gave me a raw lotus root and I ate it without thinking!

_(I've gotta calm down…)_

When Mr Starbuck arrived, he was sure that he was going to prison. Athena and I tried to cheer him up, even though yesterday's investigation didn't go as planned. Of course, Athena was worried about me, but I had to focus all my attention on the trial.

_(And not on Athena's twitch… or Clay…)_

Time to give it all I've got.

**(x)**

**December 16, 2027 – 12:03PM**

**Hickfield Clinic**

_(What happened and where am I?)_

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. I tried to sit up but I felt like I couldn't move.

I looked to my right and saw Mr Wright, Athena and Trucy standing there.

"Apollo!"

"Polly!"

"How are you doing, Apollo?" Athena asked.

I focused my attention on her. All I could see was her doing her nervous tell.

_(Snap out of it, Justice!)_

"I-I think I'm alright, what exactly happened?" I answered.

"A bomb went off during the trial, you and Athena tried to make a run for it, but you ran into Juniper. You put yourself over her to protect her from debris, and injured yourself in the process. You did a good deed, Apollo," Mr Wright reassured.

"I remember now, it was Mr Starbuck's trial, wasn't it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it was," Trucy replied.

"What's happened to Juniper? Did she get hurt?"

The rest of the Wright Anything Agency glanced at each other.

"She's… been arrested," Athena said quietly.

"What?" My chords of steel refused to work.

"The police suspect her for the bombing of the courtroom…" Phoenix sighed.

"That's ridiculous! She wouldn't bomb the courtroom! She wouldn't bomb anything!"

"And since someone was killed during the bombing, she's suspected of murder too," Athena added.

"…Who's defending her?" I asked.

"Well… Daddy and Thena said that they were going to do it…" Trucy began.

"…Mr Wright. I would like to defend Juniper tomorrow," I stated.

"Apollo? Are you in a good condition for defending?" Mr Wright looked shocked.

"I'll be fine. I have to defend her tomorrow, will you let me?"

Athena swallowed, "If it's alright with Mr Wright, I would like to help Apollo."

_(Crap! Will I perceive her tell even more?)_

Mr Wright looked at both of us, both our eyes filled with determination. "…Alright. You can defend her. Apollo, you'll be leading the defence with Athena as your co-counsel. We will investigate and give you the evidence later today. Rest up for tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr Wright," I replied.

"I'll stay here with Polly!" Trucy beamed.

"Take care. Truce, Look after Polly," he said as he and Athena left the room.

Trucy scooched her chair closer to my bed. She rested her wand on the table next to her chair.

"So, do you remember anything else?" Trucy wondered.

"We had made significant process during the trial, and we managed to prove that it was Clay carrying Mr Starbuck, not the other way around. Therefore, Clay was alive after the bomb exploded on the rocket," I remembered.

Trucy jotted it down on a notebook. "Just in case you forget, I wrote it down."

"Thanks, Trucy."

"No worries," she noticed my frown on my face. "I'll cheer you up, Polly!"

She pulled our Mr Hat. _(Haven't seen him in a long time.)_

_"__Hi folks! Mr Hat here!" _Trucy smiled.

I smiled too. It was always good to see Trucy happy.

_"__He's happy! Yes! Mission accomplished!"_

I laughed. Trucy grinned. "We did it, Mr Hat!" She packed Mr Hat away. The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Here's your lunch," she said.

She placed it on the table next to my bed. "Thank you very much," I replied.

She walked out and shut the door behind her. Trucy looked at the food. "There's a reason why I don't like hospital food," she winced.

"Can I get you something from the café nearby? Like a sandwich?" she offered.

"That would be great, thanks, Truce," I responded.

"I'll be back in ten!" Trucy announced as she waltzed out the door.

I shifted my position on the bed. I then remembered about the case. And Athena's tell.

_(It's going to be a long case, all right.)_

I noticed Clay's HAT-2 jacket sitting on the chair next to the one Trucy was sitting on. I called the nurse and had her hand it to me. I felt the fabric between my fingers. I decided to make a vow to Clay.

_(I'll find your killer. I'll bring them to justice. No matter how long it takes, or who it is, they deserve to be punished. I promise you.)_

An image of a yellow-suited lawyer popped into my head. I shook my head.

_(Even if it's my co-worker. I will find them.)_

I just hoped it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit short! I'm doing chapters for each day, so some days might be longer than others. Anyway, please R&amp;R!**

**-PurplePanda12**


	3. December 17

**December 17, 2027 – 9:50AM**

**Defendant's Lobby No. 5**

"Yeah, I know. It was too risky to say I was going to defend Juniper," I hung up my phone.

My wounds reopened and I couldn't defend Juniper. I insisted that I was alright, but Athena urged me to rest in the defendant's lobby. No wonder, I had bandages on my arms and Clay's jacket resting on my shoulders. …Not to mention, I also had the bandage over my eye.

I met the eyes with a familiar looking lawyer. "She's not doing too great in there, from what I can hear."

Mr Wright glanced at the courtroom door. "I see." He put his ear next to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to make an entrance Apollo. I mentioned it to Athena during the aquarium accident – 'I've always wanted to burst into someone else's trial with a loud "Objection"!'" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just-"

"OBJECTION!"

My forehead met my hand. "-enter in like a normal person." I shook my head. _(He had way too much fun with that entrance.)_

I was met with silence as Mr Wright disappeared into the courtroom. I stared at my bracelet on my bandaged arm. _(This is causing me to be suspicious of Athena…)_

I wanted to throw it away, so I would never see it again.

"Apollo?" a worried voice asked.

I saw Juniper emerge from the courtroom. "Juniper! Are you okay?" I queried.

"I-I'm fine. I just went into a coughing fit…" She began to cough. "…again."

"Do you have any medicine?"

"I-I did, but I lost it in the bombing yesterday. It was in Bum Rap Rhiny." She started to cough again.

"Let's go have a look in the courtroom, then!" I announced.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"I'm sure," I lead the way to the courtroom with Juniper.

**(x)**

**December 17**

**Courtroom No. 4**

The courtroom was… to simply put it, in ruins. There was rubble everywhere and it was hard to even enter.

I padded down the stairs and asked Juniper where she was seated during the trial.

"In the gallery behind the defence's bench," she answered as she glanced there. "Oh… it's going to be hard to get up there… with all that rubble."

"How about we just search at the witness stand first? Maybe Bum Rap Rhiny fell near the witness stand. There's not much rubble there, too," I suggested.

"Good idea."

We began to search around the witness stand. It hadn't been destroyed too much – it was mostly the ceiling of the courtroom that was. _(How funny… wouldn't you think that a bomb would mostly destroy everything else besides the roof?)_

As I bent down to check near a big piece of debris, I felt a pain shoot through my arm.

"Ouch…" I flinched.

"Apollo! Does… it hurt?" Juniper said with concern.

"Its fine, thanks though."

She helped me back up. "Apollo? Can I ask you something?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"If it wasn't Mr Starbuck who did it…"

"It definitely wasn't!"

"Yes, and I'm sure he wouldn't even do it. So, if it wasn't him, who could it be?"

"Hmm… perhaps it was someone who wanted to call off the rocket launch?"

"But why would they kill Clay… then?" Juniper added.

"Maybe he had… something they wanted back? Or they knew him and wanted revenge against something?" I pointed out.

"But then it would have to be someone who knew Clay, or someone in the space center. And the only person it could be is-"

"Then it had to be someone not from the space center!" I said determinedly. _(Why, when I say this, all I can think of is Athena?)_

"So who could it be, then? You seem like you struck an idea."

"Dammit!" I clenched my fist. _(My stupid mouth! What would she think of me if she knew?)_

"Do you suspect…" she paused. "…Thena?"

I stared at the rubble on the ground. I didn't even look at her as I mumbled, "How'd you know?"

"Usually, when you think of an idea, you say it straight away. This time, you didn't, and I thought _'Maybe it was someone we both know" _and then I thought of Thena," Juniper reasoned.

"I'm sorry, Juniper… I didn't mean to blurt that out…" I apologised. "Athena probably has no connection with the space center anyway…"

"Thena used to live at the space center, you know."

"S-she did?" I gasped. _(Athena really used to live at the space center?) _"How come she didn't tell me? Did she know Clay?"

"I… I think it's better for Athena to tell you herself… I don't think I should tell you. It's her life, after all."

"I understand, what about Clay?" I asked again.

"Clay… we did see two boys one day running around the space center… wait. I think that was Clay and you," she recalled. "But I don't think we ever really talked to you."

"I see…" _(Wow. Athena must've forgotten she had seen me before when I first met her at Nine Tails-Vale.)_

Juniper cleared her throat. "In my opinion, I don't think Thena would kill anybody, but I know you well enough that you wouldn't accuse her with any reasoning." She looked at me for more information.

I sighed. "You know my bracelet?"

"I think so. You can sense when people are lying, correct?"

I nodded. "When we went to the space center to investigate, Detective Fulbright gave us the autopsy report and showed us the murder weapon. Athena seemed that she had seen it before, so when I asked her, she said no, and my bracelet reacted." I sighed. "Then, it reacted every time she talked about the case."

"Those knives have been around for a long time… maybe a decade or so?" Juniper included.

"Maybe she had seen it before, then?"

"That's a possibility-"

"Miss Woods, you are required in the courtroom," a guard declared.

I remembered why we came here in the first place. "Sorry we couldn't find your cough medicine."

"Don't worry, I've stopped coughing now. I can always buy some more. Bye, Apollo," she went off with the guard.

I began to search away from the witness stand. _(I still need to find evidence that Juniper is innocent.)_

My eye caught a large metallic object. _(Hmm? What's this?)_

I found a number written on the side, "L10015R". _(What an odd code or number… what could it mean?)_

It reminded me of something I had seen in the trial yesterday. In the evidence, specifically.

_(Oh! This is the large case that Blackquill brought in as evidence! I never really knew what it contained though…)_

I was about to open up the case when I felt something hard hit my head, and I was met with darkness.

**(x)**

**December 17, 2027 – 1:54PM**

**Hickfield Clinic**

"We shouldn't have discharged him. He still hasn't recovered from his bombing injuries yet! And now, he's been assaulted. Why did you insist on discharging him? He wasn't, and isn't ready to be back on his feet again!"

"I'm sorry doctor, but Apollo insisted to defend Juniper at her trial, and he wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Well this time, he won't be leaving until he has fully recovered!"

"That's fine, he needs to rest up now. He's been through a lot in two days…"

_(Is that Mr Wright?)_

I felt my eyelids open and I saw a recognisable ceiling. _(I'm back in the hospital again? Why?)_

"Apollo!" I was greeted with a hug from Athena. My arms did not appreciate the hug, as they were getting crushed by another pair of arms.

"Athena… you're hurting my arms…" I told her.

"Oh, sorry!" She lifted her arms and stood next to my bed.

"Polly! We're so glad you're awake now," Trucy cheerfully said.

"Ah, Apollo, you're awake," Mr Wright commented.

"We were so scared, Apollo! When we found you on the ground like that, looking like you were… d-" Athena held in tears. "-dead!"

_(Huh? I looked like I was dead?) _"Wait. Like I was… dead?" I said with confusion.

"Wait, you don't remember what happened?" Mr Wright added.

"Not particularly… I was in the ruins of Courtroom No. 4 with Juniper, and then she had to go… and that's all I remember."

"You were unconscious," Athena described. "You had blood on the back of your head. You were probably assaulted by someone and fell unconscious."

"Daddy, Thena and Juniper found you," Trucy explained.

"Is Juniper still on trial?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She wanted to come see you in hospital but they wouldn't let her out," Mr Wright clarified.

"Don't try say you want to defend her, buster! We don't want a repeat of earlier today!" Athena joked.

I smiled slightly. "That wasn't a well thought through move of mine, it won't happen again."

"It better not," Trucy chimed in. "We're really happy we didn't lose you, Polly."

I adjusted my position so that I was sitting straight up. _(These guys are like my family now…)_

I recalled Athena's tell. _(…and I find one of them suspicious. Will I ever be able to look Athena in the eye again?)_

I want to. I really do want to trust Athena again.

Then a horrible conclusion came to mind.

"Do you think they're going to suspect Juniper of assaulting me?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't think so… wait," Trucy paused. "Did you say you were with Juniper in Courtroom No. 4?"

"Yeah… we were looking for her cough medicine," I confirmed.

"Hold it! If Junie was the last one to see you…" Athena gasped. "…I think they're going to suspect her."

"We'll clear her on assaulting you too, Apollo," Mr Wright verified. "We all know she wouldn't hurt you."

"Thanks guys," I said. "Aren't you going to investigate Courtroom No. 4 more?"

"Well, we tried, but when Athena screamed when we saw you, the police came over straight away and that was the end of investigating," he stated.

"Oh, well what are you going to do then?"

"Sort through evidence, prove Junie innocent-" Athena began.

"We're already half way there, Athena," Mr Wright interrupted.

"Well, prove her innocent completely."

Trucy glanced at the clock. "Hey, Daddy? I need to go back to school now, they only gave me an hour off."

"Really? Why didn't they give you the rest of the day off?"

"It's the last day before the Winter break, so I guess they want everyone there," she shrugged.

Mr Wright shook his head. "I better take her back. I trust you guys will be alright on your own?"

"Yup!" Athena flashed a piece sign at him.

"See you," Mr Wright escorted Trucy out of the room.

I glanced at Athena, who was pushing her chair closer to my bed. She stopped just a few inches off my bed, and sat down.

"I didn't do too well this morning," she admitted.

I smirked. "I could hear through the door. Luckily Mr Wright came quickly."

Athena nodded. "I guess I'm not ready for going solo yet. Have you defended on your own?"

"Nope, not yet. You're trying to run ahead," I teased.

Athena pouted. "Hey! At least I didn't try… agh-!"

"Didn't try what?"

"I don't know actually. I thought you had done something stupid once… and I tried to make up something… I guess I'm not too good at fibbing," she confessed.

_(Really…? But she lied so swiftly about that… wait, actually, she stuttered. Okay, I have evidence that she is a bad liar.)_

A man walked in wearing a white coat. "I'm sorry, but we have to some checks on Mr Justice, and we can't have visitors in the room as we do them."

Athena stood up. "I see, I'll come back later then." She looked at me. "Bye, Apollo!"

She pushed her chair and left the room.

_(If only her tell could walk out with her…)_

"Mr Justice? We just want to check your wounds," a nurse expressed.

"That's fine," I complied.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapters might be up a bit later because I'm going back to school soon :)**

**-PurplePanda12**


	4. December 18

**December 18, 2027 – 1:23PM**

**Hickfield Clinic**

The door opened. I sat up on my bed. I had been waiting for news of the trial, and I think this time, it was finally coming.

"Apollo!" Juniper said happily.

"Juniper! Did they prove you innocent?" I asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yes they did!"

"Apollo! How are you feeling?" Athena questioned.

"My arms still hurt, and I have a nasty headache, so not too great, at the moment," I grimaced.

"Oh, you poor thing. That's what rest is for!" Athena encouraged.

Mr Wright gave a small smile. "We also caught the culprit."

"Who was the culprit?" I queried.

"That bomb technician… Ted Tonate," Athena disclosed. "Turns out he hit Detective Arme with the bomb and killed her. He also assaulted you when you were searching for evidence yesterday."

"Was he also the culprit of the courtroom bombing, too?"

"Most likely, but we don't know where the bomb detonator went," Mr Wright added.

"He possibly took the switch with him," Athena expressed.

"Anyway, it's up to the police now," he assured. "We brought some Eldoon's with us to celebrate! Juniper's been holding them."

She smiled as she placed the noodles on to the table. _(Th_ey _bought… five bowls? Who's going to eat the last one… unless someone wants to be killed by saltiness.)_

The door burst open. "Hi guys!" A female voice echoed throughout the room. _(There's the final bowl.)_

"Truce!"

"Trucy!"

"Polly! You're better again!" Trucy squealed. "You should really stop ending up in hospitals, it gets us all worried!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time," I joked.

"I smell Eldoons! Mmm…" Trucy began.

"Come guys, let's eat up!" Athena got out her bowl and started to chow down her noodles.

"Thena, you're going to end up choking if you eat that fast…" Juniper giggled.

"Not me! I won't choke!" She replied with her mouth stuffed with noodles.

"Athena! Chew with your mouth closed!" Mr Wright demanded.

"Sorry Boss!" Athena half-heartedly apologised.

Trucy handed me my bowl as we all ate our steaming bowl of Eldoons. _(If I could stop time at any moment, it would be now.) _I looked at the rest of the Wright Anything Agency and Juniper. _(It's a perfect moment right now.)_

If only it could last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is super short! I didn't really know what happened on Dec 18, so I kept simple. I promise the next day/chapter (aggh Dec 19 is going to be interesting for me to write) will be much longer! Also school is starting to get in the way, so more distractions.**

**Hope you like it so far!**

**-PurplePanda12**


	5. December 19

**December 19, 2027 – 4:45PM**

**Hickfield Clinic**

_(If I want to trust Athena again… I have to face my doubts head on… don't I?)_

I thought over my plan again as the doctor finished up the IV. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, so I was pretty sure the wounds wouldn't reopen. Besides, I had much more important things to do.

"Okay Mr Justice, you may go. But you must come back if they reopen, alright?" he cautioned.

"Yes, I understand," I answered.

The doctor gathered up his things and left the room. I stood up from the bed and stared at my bracelet.

_(It caused all of this.)_

I shook of the thought as I picked up Clay's jacket. I decided to drape it across my shoulders as I swore to him again I would catch his killer.

I checked the room and knew I had everything. Gripping the door handle, I pulled it open and walked out of that wretched room.

_(Time to get working.)_

The automatic doors slid open as I exited the clinic. I knew the way to the agency, so I walked the way there.

The weather was getting colder as winter set in. The wind was strong and cold and I clutched onto the jacket. The clinic was not that far from the agency, so I didn't have to suffer from the winter wind for a long time.

I breathed out and continued the journey.

**(x)**

**December 19**

**Wright Anything Agency**

I gazed at the door to the office. Just a wall was in between me and people I call family. _(Stick with the plan. Stick. With. The. Plan.)_

I couldn't look happy. What I was about to do would shock them and probably sadden them. _(I'm distancing myself from them for a very good reason. I don't think they would even listen to my reasons if I told them I suspected Athena for murder of Clay…)_

I took a deep breath and grasped the door knob. _(3, 2, 1…)_

I pushed the door open and saw three surprised mixed with confusion faces staring back at me.

"Oh, Apollo!" Trucy gasped.

I stood there, blankly looking at the three of them, with my bandaged arms crossed over my chest. I probably interrupted a conversation, but who cares. This is important.

"What are you doing here? I thought the clinic was keeping you in for longer?" Mr Wright questioned.

"My injuries are fine. And I'm done lying around," I claimed.

"Apollo! You should be resting! Boss and I are on your case now!" Athena answered.

"Thanks, but I can't do that. Not today," I replied coldly.

I could easily tell they were all a bit uneasy. I wasn't usually like this, instead of being happy and cheerful... not now. Definitely not now.

"Apollo, please don't overdo yourself! We don't want you getting hurt again," Trucy sympathised.

"Thanks Truce, but I'll be fine. I can't feel the pain anymore, and they gave me an IV at the clinic." I reassured

_(I know an IV is not a go-ahead, but it's good for now.)_

"Enough about my injuries. How's the case going?" I asked.

"Someone was spotted at the scene! We think they are the real killer!" Athena said determinedly.

_(She really has no idea… it could be… her?)_

"Someone…? Right…" I said.

"I thought you would be happier than that," Mr Wright queried with a hint of suspicion.

"Oh, I'm happy. I fully intend to see Clay's murdered apprehended. Nothing… nothing will get in the way of that."

_(Except if it's Athena… but it still won't get in the way. Maybe slightly…)_

They began to ask about Clay. I really, really didn't want to talk about him to them, but I relieved some fond memories during the conversation, so it wasn't too depressing. Of course, Mr Wright asked about the jacket.

"This? It's… Clay's. He always looked so proud wearing it," I sighed.

_(He should still be wearing it… now.)_

"He finally got his hands on one when he was selected for the HAT project. I remember how excited and happy he was when he showed me." I smiled slightly.

"It seems like only yesterday… Clay was a man who lived for his dreams. We used to talk on and on about our dreams – me a lawyer, and Clay, an astronaut. We sometimes even went into the early hours of the morning… we never got sick of it though."

"Just when he started to achieve his dream…" Suddenly all the pain and anger over Clay's death started building up in me. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"…DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIR!..." I yelled, finally putting those Chords of Steel to good use.

When I fixed my gaze to the three other people in this room, Trucy and Athena's faces had shock written all over them and Mr Wright looked worried and calm.

I regained my posture and said, "I guess we were both unlucky. My own debut was a disaster…" I cringed at the thought of remembering _that_ trial.

"That was a rough time for me… but Clay convinced me not to quit. 'You're fine!' he'll tell me. 'Don't give up!' And you know, I started to believe it after a while. He did that for me in a busy time for him – screening exams."

"I couldn't have become a full-fledged lawyer with him. Two words, 'You're fine!' helped me be where I am today."

"You're fine… huh?" Mr Wright gave a small smile. "They were like your catchphrases, right?"

"I guess you could call it like that. Brings back many, many memories…" I reminisced. "

"In Junior High, Clay's mom passed away. But Clay, he didn't show his sadness to anyone at all. One night, I found him crying in the school courtyard."

I could still clearly remember walking around school that night. I had no idea why I was, but I know now if I hadn't been out there, there would have been no way I would've become best friends with Clay.

"I remember telling him I didn't have a mom either, and how I holler "I'm fine!" to make me feel better. And we actually yelled it right then and there - 'I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE' and 'CLAY TERRAN IS FINE' at the top of our lungs." I recalled.

"You know, when you say it out loud, you really do feel fine. We believed if you didn't give up, you could keep on fighting!"

_(Don't forget about what you came here for, Justice.)_

I thought about it over again. I knew I had to do it, to find the **truth**. The **truth **is all that matters.

But what if I don't like the truth?

"…Sorry, Mr Wright, but I'll be taking a leave of absence," I announced.

"W-WHAT!?" Trucy yelled.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'a leave'?!" Athena angrily asked.

"You're really serious about this… can you at least give me a reason why?" Mr Wright questioned.

"When I put Clay's jacket on, I swore to him I would catch his killer myself," I reasoned.

"B-but! That's our goal too!" Athena responded.

"I agree with Athena. We should work together to find the **truth**," I acknowledged.

"The **truth**, huh? That's a noble cause. But what if the truth you seek and the truth I seek turn out to be different?" I questioned.

"I… I'm not sure I follow…" he began.

"To put it simply, I'm going to catch the person responsible taking my friend's life in my own way," I stated. "Take care of Mr Starbuck for me."

I eyed the door. "…I must be going now." _(I can't take back the next words I say.) _"…Goodbye."

I walked to the door, pulled it open, and shut it behind me softly.

**(x)**

**December 19**

**Apollo's Apartment**

"I guess I'm technically jobless now… aren't I?" I chuckled softly. "I hope you understand my actions. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Bye for now." I pressed decline on my phone.

I gazed at Clay's jacket sitting on the arm rest. "Why am I even leaving you a voicemail when I know you won't reply?"

I recalled today. I checked myself out of the clinic, pretty much worried everyone in the agency, and lost my job… for now. _(Nice going, me.)_

I knew I had to do it, but I forgot to account for the aftermath. Like now, its 11:54PM, I can't just go out and investigate. I spent the whole afternoon in my apartment going over what I had and wondering if I had even made the right decision. I desperately tried to figure out another way, somehow Athena wouldn't be connected, but it was no use.

But I knew, I had actually made the right decision. I had to face my doubts head on, no matter what. Otherwise, the seed of doubt would grow bigger and bigger, until it consumed me.

I knew I should get to bed because I wanted to see the rest of Mr Starbuck's trial tomorrow. But I don't sleep at all. I haven't slept properly since the day I found out Clay died. At most, maybe one hour, but that's it. And add suspicions about Athena into the mix, it's hard falling into a peaceful sleep.

_(What would I usually do when I have nothing to do…Oh, that's right. Work. Yeah, I can't really do that right now.)_

I sat up on the couch and opened up my laptop. _(I guess I could watch some of Mr Wright's old trials…)_

I opened up the folder that contained all the recordings for his trials. From his very first to his "last" - I had them all there.

I clicked on the second last one, dubbed "Bridge to the Turnabout". It was about how Mr Wright assistant, Maya Fey's mother was murdered and how he met his "girlfriend" again. It was one of my personal favourites of his. Even though I had already watched it many times, I felt it was an appropriate time for me to watch it again, as it also has a part in it when Maya was accused of murder of her own mother.

I moved my cursor to the first trial session, and double-clicked it. I was going to watch from beginning to end, tonight.

So much for sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A WEEK!  
**

**I've been super busy and life sometimes just doesn't go the way I want, you know? Anyway, its getting better now, so I finally posted this up! It's longer than the last chapter, so yay.**

**Also, December 20 is going to be absolute chaos for me to write because SO much happens! I will probably have to split it up into sections because, it's a very, very, long and hectic day.**

**Take care!**

**-PurplePanda12**


	6. December 20 - First Trial Session

**December 20, 2027 – 10:15AM**

**Courtroom No. 5**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Solomon Starbuck," the Judge announced as he banged his gavel.

_(For once, I'm actually not participating in the trial this time I'm in the courtroom.)_

I readjusted my legs as I sat in the gallery. I decided this morning to actually come to the trial and get more clues that would be useful for my investigation. Of course, considering what happened yesterday, I sat somewhere where Mr Wright and Athena couldn't see me. I didn't really want them to know I was here, after all. I took my phone out of my pocket and made sure it was on silent before paying attention to the trial.

"Bailiff, please bring Yuri Cosmos to the witness stand," he ordered.

Soon, I was looking at man who still looked the same after seven years. Yuri Cosmos – director of the Cosmos Space Center. He is quite passionate about his job, and loves to talk about himself, as far as I remember.

"Yes! I am Yuri Cosmos, and I am the Director of the Cosmos Space Center, which is, of course, named after me!" he passionately spoke.

_(Hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him.)_

I glanced at the defence's bench, where Athena and Mr Wright were quietly whispering to each other. If only I could have Athena's special ears so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. Moments later, Director Cosmos gave his testimony. When it was time for the defence to cross-examine the witness, I felt like _I _was cross-examining the witness. I threatened to yell out "Hold It!" or "Objection!" at statements I thought were vague or had a contradiction. Luckily, I caught my voice and strangled it so it wouldn't blurt out anything stupid.

I began to zone out and not pay attention to the trial until something noteworthy came up. After all, I wasn't the one defending.

"It's true… I was the first person on the scene. Not Detective Arme, or anyone else. Me, and me only."

_(Wait… Director Cosmos was the first person to see the scene? I better listen to his next testimony!)_

"I made it to the lounge before her, and the suspicious figure shot at me. Consequently, I hid to avoid getting shot. But, when I looked back at Starbuck and Terran, the figure was gone," he confessed.

"Next, I entered, and that's when Detective Arme shot at me. To make sure she didn't think that I was the killer, I entered the control room, went past the elevators and came up behind her, so I would be the second on the scene."

As he finished his testimony, I glanced at Prosecutor Blackquill, who persuaded, "Starbuck still is the killer. Nothing will change that fact."

Mr Wright was about to retort back when Athena nudged and softly talked him. He replied back with a nod and Athena turned her viewpoint back to the court.

"The defence will like to give a counselling session for the witness," she stated.

"Alright, the court allows you to do so," the Judge nodded.

She tapped Widget, drew the holographic circle with her gloved hand and programmed the Mood Matrix. She and Mr Wright began to scan Director Cosmos's testimony

A few breakdowns and reveals later, the real truth of what happened at the space center before the bombing was disclosed. Turns out they never boarded the real rocket – Mr Starbuck and Clay instead boarded the Space Museum. Mr Wright began to outline how the killer escaped from the scene. Knowing that Director Cosmos was going to change the launch pads back, they ran into the space museum and once it was back in its original position, they left. At the realisation of this fact, Director Cosmos went absolutely crazy – even going through the courtroom door!

Once he was calm again, Director Cosmos stated he switched the launch pads to protect the astronauts, and didn't explain any further.

_(Why would he do that? Even if it was to protect them… wouldn't they have known?)_

"This is atrocious! There is zero evidence that the killer even used that route!" Blackquill shouted.

"B-but…" Athena started.

"Unless you can give me evidence that Wright-dono's theory is true, Starbuck is still the killer."

"HOLD IT!" a voice yelled.

A cheery and justice-obsessed detective was at the witness stand. "In the name of Justice, I have evidence to support the defence's theory!" Detective Fulbright claimed.

"You what?" Mr Wright questioned.

"Fool Bright!" the prosecution looked mortified.

_(This is getting interesting. At least Starbuck will be let of the hook if the evidence gives.)_

"You actually have evidence for the defence this time?" Athena asked.

"Yes I do! And it will let the suspect off the hook completely!" he answered.

The courtroom burst into chatter. I was seriously wondering what this evidence was and how it would be beneficial for the defence.

"Order in the court!" the Judge slammed his gavel. "Detective Fulbright! Show this evidence immediately!"

"Here it is!" he presented this bloodstained lighter to the court.

"That's the lighter that Aura Blackquill saw with the killer!" Athena figured.

"Detective! Where did you find this lighter?" Mr Wright demanded.

_(Looks like this is going good for the defence.) _

"The space museum!" he smiled.

"That fits right in our theory!" she whispered to Mr Wright.

"Does the lighter hold any fingerprints?" the Judge chimed in.

"Yes! And I can say with certain it does not belong to Mr Starbuck!"

"WHAT!?" Prosecutor Blackquill yelled.

_(This means that he's free! Yes!)_

The people around me were in their little conversations. I could hear many "he's not the killer" and "who is the killer then".

Soon, Mr Starbuck was standing at the witness stand. He looked shocked at what had just happened.

"So… I'm not the killer?" he stuttered.

"Yes. You are not," Athena confirmed.

"Solomon Starbuck," the Judge announced. "This court finds you…"

"Not guilty."

Confetti fell from the roof and everyone was cheering. I was also happy for him, as he was a good friend of mine and I know he would never kill Clay.

_(That reminds me. Where does the confetti come from? Guess I'll never know.)_

"Something's not right…" Blackquill muttered. He slammed his fists on the table in fury.

"Prosecutor Blackquill? Are you not happy with the verdict?" the Judge asked.

"Fool Bright! Whose fingerprints are on the lighter?" he ordered.

"T-the owner? Why, you ask?" Fulbright asked uneasily.

Prosecutor Blackquill shook his head and got Taka to get the papers off him. Not long after, he was looking at the results of the fingerprint analysis.

_(Now that he brought it up, who really owns the bloodstained fingerprints on the lighter?)_

"Well, who do they belong to, Prosecutor Blackquill?" the Judge wondered.

"…Nngh," he seemed to be agitated. "The results show… that the fingerprints on the lighter belong to…"

Suspense was killing every single soul in the room. Whose fingerprints are they? We all waited for him to say it.

"…Athena Cykes. Or so they say."

_(Wait, ATHENA?!)_

The whole courtroom turned into chaos. If Athena's fingerprints were found on the lighter… then that means…

"Miss Cykes! How do you explain yourself?" the Judge requested.

"I-I-I don't know! But I know for sure that I'm NOT the culprit!" she insisted.

The evidence says otherwise. Somehow, her fingerprints were on the killer's lighter. That means… my suspicions were true.

_(No… that can't be! She didn't really… kill him, did she?)_

I was beside myself. How was I supposed to even think? My close co-worker supposedly killed my best friend! And there was even **evidence** to prove it! This was absolutely ridiculous.

_(But what if it's the truth? Athena Cykes, my trusted co-worker, killed my best friend, Clay Terran?)_

I couldn't think straight. What was the point of even trusting anyone if they just turn out to be dead or a killer?

Soon, we were all ushered out of the courtroom. As soon as I got out, I ran out of the courthouse and breathed the fresh air.

I needed to find out what really happened, now.

* * *

**A/N: Happy March! Wow this fanfic has taken me over a month and I still haven't finished it.**

**Anyway, I might update this chapter with the investigation part if it's not too long. Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**-PurplePanda12**


	7. December 20 - Investigation

**December 20 – 1:28PM**

**Cosmos Space Center**

I came across a familiar looking Cosmos. He didn't seem too shaken by the trial, but I was just skimming across the surface.

I stood next to him. He didn't seem to notice my presence. _(I wonder if he remembers me…)_ I cleared my throat.

"Oh! H-hello," Director Cosmos nervously laughed. _(This might be a bad idea.)_

"Hi Director Cosmos," I replied. "I saw you at the trial today. Quite the turnabout, heh."

"I'm so terribly sorry, but we know each other?" he gestured to me. _(Well, he doesn't remember me. This is nice.)_

"I used to come here a lot, many years ago. Clay… I knew him," I said, with a hint of sadness.

"Oh! You must be… Apollo, was it? How have you been? I'm sorry about Clay," he asked.

"It's Apollo, and I've been alright. Of course, I haven't really be fine…"

"I understand," he glanced away. "Did you come here for something? It's been kind of… complicated, at the moment."

"I guess I wanted to talk to you more about the launch pad switching. Why, if I may ask, did you do it?"

"It's very, very complicated, as I said before. But, I refuse to tell! Haha! You will never know! After all, it's not important," he claimed.

**_Bracelet tightens._**

_(Not important? We'll see about that.)_

"Can you repeat your last statement again?" I requested.

"I will re-tell any story, any time! Why the launch pads were switched is unimportant!" he exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" I stated. When Director Cosmos said 'unimportant', he gripped the handle of his scooter and was slightly turning it.

"Director Cosmos, I think there's more to the launch pads that meets the eye," I began. "When you said that switching the pads were not important, you gripped the handle of your scooter and slightly turned it – as if you had to scoot away. Now, why was switching the launch pads important?"

"W-what! How did you see that?" he sighed. "I surrender, I'll spill it."

"I received this phone call, threatening that they'll plan to bomb the HAT-2. I took it seriously, for a various number of reasons, and planned to keep Starbuck and Terran safe. The night before the launch, I put up a 'closed for repairs' sign in the Space Museum, and changed the pads. When they were boarding the rocket, they were going into the Space Museum, not Launch Pad 1."

´Wouldn't have Clay noticed?" I questioned.

"I… I let him know about the plan. I told a select number and they pretended it was the real launch."

"What about Starbuck?"

"Apollo, he's been through so much already! Plus, he's terrible at keeping secrets. I told Clay to give Starbuck some of his anxiety medicine so he'll go along."

_(He made Clay basically drug his mentor? Well, I guess Cosmos was trying to keep them safe, so I can't blame him.)_

"Even when I thought all harm was taken care of, Terran was still killed!"

"Wait, why did you receive a bomb threat call? Did something like that happen before?"

He paused, and it was if his whole face changed dramatically in a second. Now stood before me a nervous, scared man, and I didn't know what to say next. But as fast as he changed, he regained his normal posture again.

_(What am I seeing these days?)_

"Look, Apollo. I can't really give out too much information, but…" he sighed. "You must not tell a soul, alright? Not even that boss of yours, understand?"

_(As if I would tell Mr Wright! I don't even work for him at the moment.) _

"I understand, Director Cosmos," I agreed.

"Good," he took a breath. "Now seven years ago, we did receive a bomb threat, and it was basically the same thing that happened this time. An international spy, I suspect, sabotaged the launch, stole a valuable piece of moon rock and one of my employees died!" he exclaimed.

_(That must be hard, losing a worker then and now…)_

Wait a minute. If this was all kept under the wraps…

"Director! Don't tell me that the police rushed the investigation!" I pleaded.

"Oh Apollo, unfortunately, that was the case. The government wanted to keep it secret from the public so they rushed the investigation!" he confessed.

_(This is getting more confusing and confusing as I learn more.)_

"If the government knew that you received a bomb threat, then why go through the launch in the first place?" I questioned.

"They made this whole speech about 'We will not succumb to unknown terrorists!" and stuff like that. It was quite convincing, as I remember."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _(Seems like the speech wasn't very convincing, but he just had to do it anyway.)_

"Do you have any idea who this spy could be?" I changed topics.

"Well, I did used to think it was Blackquill… but he's in jail! That means this 'spy' is still out there!" he admitted.

_(Time to do a bit more digging… hmm, maybe I should find out something about the HAT-1.)_

It was as if he read my mind, because then he added, "You should find out more about the HAT-1 launch. There's an exhibit in the Space Museum – you'll find more information there."

I nodded. "Thank you for the information Director Cosmos."

"You're always welcome here, Apollo," he grinned.

I left Director Cosmos in his imaginative world while I ran off to the Space Museum, narrowly missing a not wanted conversation with a spiky-haired lawyer and a bubbling magician by his side.

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Space Museum**

I huffed as I finally found the Space Museum. _(I should get more fit. After this whole mess is over, I'm going to the gym.)_

I focused my attention on the giant rocket replica looming in front of me. It was exactly like the rocket used for the HAT-2 launch, except obviously, it wasn't in use. Not that either rockets are going to be in use at the moment. Or ever.

I glanced to my left and saw what must've been the HAT-1 exhibit. I examined it closely and noticed a jacket similar to Clay's on display, with a label saying "Real jacket worn by a member of the HAT-1 Miracle". _(Huh. Wonder if it's like Mr Starbucks?) _I then noticed a picture from seven years ago showing the team that worked on HAT-1 and recognised each face except for the woman on the far left. She didn't really look familiar, so I guess I must've never seen her while I was at the Space Center, all those years ago.

"Oh! Apollo!"

My head tilted at the hearing of my name. I was met with Juniper Woods – Athena's childhood friend and one of my past clients. We were friends too, but obviously not as close like her and Athena.

"Hi Juniper. Didn't see you there," I shyly smiled.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual. Except this time I'm on my own," I admitted.

"So… you decided to go investigate on your own. That's brave, you know," she encouraged.

"Yeah… took me a lot of courage to actually say it to them."

She became aware of what I was standing next to, and then asked, "Are you learning about the HAT-1?"

"Trying to."

"If you remember when we were in the courtroom ruins, I told you that Thena used to live here," she mentioned.

_(She did? …Oh! Yeah, Juniper did tell me that Athena used to live in the space center!)_

"Her mom… she worked here as a psychologist."

"A psychologist at a space center?" I questioned.

"I didn't know why, but she worked here. Anyway, due to Athena's hearing, she never really came to school because she became dizzy in public places from hearing everyone's inner emotions. And I was constantly sick, so I was the same. I guess that's how our friendship came about, we connected through not going to school," she reminisced.

"I remember Thena always wearing these big, heavy-looking headphones. She always said that she hated them so much, they seemed so uncomfortable for her."

"What were the headphones for?" I interrupted her memories.

"She never told me, but it was something that her mom made," she explained. "For research, she always reminded me." Then Juniper's expression changed.

"Oh, Thena's mom… her mom…"

"Athena's mother?" I was curious now.

"She… she… was…" she mumbles the next word while pulling her hat over her eyes. "…murdered."

_(Athena's mother was __**m-murdered**__?! Could she be-?)_

I pointed to the picture of the HAT-1 team. "Juniper, is this Athena's mom?" I asked.

She gasped, and put her hands over her mouth. "Y-yes, Dr Metis Cykes."

"Was she by chance murdered near the HAT-1 launch?"

"Yes… yes, she was," she pulled her hat over her eyes again.

_(She must've been the one who was murdered seven years ago, the worker who died that Director Cosmos was talking about.)_

I realised the fact that I know knew why Athena never mentioned it to me, or even Mr Wright, about her connection to the space center. She was trying to forget the fact that this was the place her mother was murdered.

_(And now she's being accused for murdering Clay in the same place where her mom was killed!) _I felt guilt and regret building up inside of me now knowing these facts while I'm suspecting her too.

_(What am I doing? She's been going through all this pain, even coming to the space center must be hard for her…) _I reminded myself on what my objective was, _again_.

_(Justice! You have to find out who killed him! Even if it turns out to be Athena… you deserve to know the truth!) _I realised the Juniper was blankly looking at me, and I quickly stopped having thoughts before it turned into a mental battle on what I should do.

I cleared my throat. "Thanks for telling me about all this, Juniper."

"You're welcome," she glanced away. "…I hope you find the truth, for you, for Clay, for Thena. It's up to you."

"…Thanks, Juniper." I quietly replied as I exited the Space Museum.

_(I guess it's a good time to head to the Boarding Lounge now.)_

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Boarding Lounge**

The boarding lounge was eerily empty. There was seriously not a soul around. _(Wouldn't the police or something be investigating this area? I guess I'll do it myself.) _I looked around and noted the three doors – one to the elevators, another to Launch Pad 1 and the last to the Control Center and their locations.

I also reminded myself of the theory that Mr Wright thought of in the trial today, and entered the launch pad 1 corridor to see if the culprit left behind any evidence to prove that this was the true escape route. Funnily enough, there was also no one in here, and nothing worth having a closer look at. I turned around spotted a few dead leaves in the corner. _(Wonder how they got in here?)_ Shrugging, I left the corridor.

I knew that Launch Pad 1's security camera stopped working after the explosion, but what about the Space Museum's? Something could be on there – especially if it was the killer's escape path. I followed the signs to Boarding Lounge 2 to investigate.

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Boarding Lounge 2**

"Mr Justice! Why do you seem to be here?"

I recognised that voice immediately and saw Detective Fulbright standing in the middle of the lounge. He was on his own, so he must've been on his way out or just finishing investigating.

"I'm just investigating," I replied.

"Wait… you're not… ah! That's right, you are on the defence! Just taking a break to heal from your injuries, I see," he laughed.

_(You could say that.)_

"Well, I can be of quick assistance as I have to run, so if you need anything, ask quickly!" he told me.

"I thought so. Detective, did the security camera in this lounge have anything?" I asked.

"The security camera in here? Well, I haven't checked, but I'll go get it for you. Give me a few seconds," he announced as he hurriedly ran off to get it.

_(I wonder if there's anything else for me to investigate here?)_ I glanced at my surroundings and didn't spot anything out of place, so assumingly the culprit didn't drop anything. _(Hopefully this footage captures some figure… that's hopefully not… __**her**__.)_

"Here it is! All yours to keep, heh," he handed the security footage to me.

I stared down at the footage and wondered what it could hold. What it could say. What it could mean. I shuddered at the thought. _(Maybe Athena does pop up in there somewhere…)_ I thought of watching it now but then I realised that I didn't want to know… just yet. I placed it in my bag I was carrying and thanked the detective for getting it for me. He moved on to his duties while I wondered what to do next.

_(I'll go explore around a bit, I guess.)_

I trudged back to the elevators and pressed the up button.

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Robotics Lab**

"Who's there?"

I didn't register the voice until I had fully entered the lab. I was met with a woman wearing a lab coat, purple hair and a face looking at me sternly.

"I'm Apollo Justice… I just came to look around…" I introduced.

"Apollo? Hmm..." she eyed my badge. "You a lawyer? Working with that Wright and the Princess?"

_(Princess? Does she mean Athena?) _"Not at the moment. I'm working on my own."

"Ah, hi Apollo. I think you used to hang around here a bit, years ago? I recognise the hair," she chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. I don't remember seeing you though."

"Me? I'm just a robotics engineer. I probably didn't leave my lab too much. Anyway… I'm sorry about your loss," she glanced over to her desk. "I lost someone too… so I guess we're similar..."

_(I hope she doesn't find me nosy when I ask...) _"Its fine, I'm learning to deal with it. If I may ask, who did you lose?"

"…Metis, the Princess's mother… seven years ago," she sighed.

_(It seems like this murder of Athena's mother affects everyone here.) _"…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. It was seven years ago anyway," she took a seat at her desk and pulled out another chair for me. "Take a seat, Apollo. I'm in the mood for a chat."

I awkwardly sat down and looked at Aura. I could've sworn that for a second I saw a look of pleasure on her face, but I didn't know.

"So, let's talk about you first," she stated.

"Actually… I was wondering. Could you tell me more about the murder seven years ago?" I cautiously changed the subject.

She sighed and stared at me. "Alright then. October, it was, in the year 2020… Metis was found in this lab right here, where she and I worked. On this operating chair that is for fixing robots. I never really found out who found her, or how she was found, but I remember the trial," she briefly closed her eyes, as if she was trying to relieve it.

"Simon… he took the blame. Said all this rubbish saying he did. Somehow, there was evidence that proved his guilt too. I wasn't a witness because I never saw it, but the Princess was."

_(Athena witnessed her mother being murdered? That… must've been devastating for her.)_

"She was only 11. And she still took the stand. I assume you know about her ability, correct?" she asked.

I nodded shyly. "She uses her mood matrix to detect emotions…"

"Yes, well, at the trial, her testimony sounded basically like nonsense to everyone in the gallery."

"What did Athena say?" I questioned.

"If I remember correctly… something along the lines of 'He didn't kill her! His heart is screaming out that he didn't kill her!'… But what would that be to the average person? Especially coming from an 11 year old girl, no one would take her seriously."

"Do you know about the details of the crime?"

"Officially, it was known as the UR-1 Incident. The murder weapon was Metis's katana - she was into Japanese culture. A wound right into her heart, I remember the autopsy said. Oh, and he pleaded guilty. He didn't even put up a fight. Said he did it."

"What about the motive?"

She paused and gazed at me. "To this day, no one knows. After all, Simon just pleaded guilty. That was enough for the court to sentence him," she said the last sentence with a clenched fist.

"Ms Blackquill, do you… hate the legal system?"

"The legal system! Hmph. What about it?"

"It seems that you have an intense hatred for it."

"Well! It's complete rubbish! The whole system! What grounds did they even base their conclusions on? Why did they decide that Simon was the only possible suspect? Why did they come to such a quick verdict? Did they even do a proper investigation? Hell, did they even do a proper trial?!" she slammed her fist on to the desk, shaking everything that was on it.

_(Keep in mind, Justice. Don't get Aura Blackquill angry.) _"Sorry for intruding on that topic," I apologised.

Regaining her calm, she adjusted her position on the chair. "It's alright, Apollo. It's just that ever since that incident…" she paused. "Why are you investigating on your own in the first place?"

I didn't see that question coming. But it wasn't a giant shock. "..To put it simply, I have doubts, and I need to figure them out before they consume me."

"Poetic, but I want it bluntly."

I sighed and bit my lip. _(Why should I tell her the reason? Maybe just telling someone will help me ease a bit.) _"I think Athena is Clay's murderer."

"…I'm not surprised. The Princess can be capable of a lot of things."

"How so?"

She blinked, then changed the subject. "I forgot to mention, you might as well want to know about the HAT-1 Miracle, since the UR-1 Incident is related to it."

_(It would be nice to know about the HAT-1 Miracle, but why did you say that Athena is capable of many things?)_

"Not sure if you already know, but Metis's murder happened at around the same time as the HAT-1 Miracle. Oh, and the point of the HAT-1 Miracle was to send the Hope Probe to collect samples from the asteroid belt. That Hope Probe also had a capsule – the Hope capsule, to obtain the samples. Anyway, that launch was absolute hell for Starbuck, who was the only astronaut on board the space craft. It was like a never ending list of problems… and he still made it back to Earth. That's why it's called a 'miracle'," she explained.

Most of it was already familiar to me as I had heard it all from Clay back then, but what stood out to me was the Hope Probe.

"Did the Hope Probe make it back to Earth?" I asked.

"Yes it did, this year, in fact. With samples still intact in the Hope capsule. But, not sure if the Director or someone has told you, but that capsule got destroyed in the Courtroom bombings."

"Where was the Hope capsule stored before it was sent out to space seven years ago?"

"Actually, it was in this lab. That reminds me… it was carried out of here after the murder to be put on the probe. Three space workers used a special bag to transport it. Speaking of the Hope capsule and bag, let me see if I can find a photo so you can see it," she rummaged through her drawers and desk.

I watched her pull out random things until she came across a newspaper article and a photo. "I couldn't find an exact photo of the Hope probe, but it's in this picture in an article about the HAT-1 Miracle," she pointed to a picture in the article about the HAT-1 Miracle. It looked like a container of some sort, and was yellow and white.

Aura moved on to the next photo. "And this is the bag that they used to transport it. I never understood why they needed three people, but I guess it was extra security for the capsule."

I nodded and inspected the photo of the bag. It was yellow, and had the GYAXA logo on it. "So they planned to use this bag to carry the capsule, correct?"

"Yeah, more or less," she agreed. "…I'm getting tired of talking about the case. How about we stop for a bit and have a cup of tea?" Aura then used Clonco as her arm rest, and turned to face two people I didn't want to see earlier.

"Well, well… spoiling our fun? Just when I was enjoying our alone time…" she said.

I managed to face them and couldn't help but be just a little happier about seeing Trucy. _(If there's one person that I didn't want to hurt… it's definitely Trucy.)_

"Trucy…!" I paused, regained my cold demeanour, then said, "And, Mr Wright."

"Apollo's out on his own, so if you wanted him, good luck," Aura butted in.

_(Like hell they would want me.)_

"I respect his decisions. We just wanted to investigate the lab," he explained.

She hit Clonco's head, and opened up the back, where she seemed to be fiddling with the mechanics. "This is MY lab, so that means you'll need MY permission to pry around here," she exclaimed, heavily emphasising on the 'my'.

"Anyway, I heard about the trial. Seems like you turned our director into mincemeat. Then boom – all of a sudden, Starbuck was free and your subordinate, the princess, replaced him," she sarcastically chuckled.

Trucy nudged her father on the side and whispered something hastily into his ear. "And I'm going to believe that you're going to defend her in court? What waste of time," Aura continued.

_(Well… I would defend her too, just under… different circumstances.)_

Mr Wright thought for a second, then replied, "Certainly! Athena is innocent."

_(Really? If she was, I wouldn't be on this side of the line.)_

"Oh wow! Such loyalty and trust!" she feigned surprise before going back to her usual self. "She seems pretty suspicious to me, though. The emotionally unstable princess – a pretty easy culprit, don't you think, Apollo?"

_(Since when was I back in this conversation?)_

"I… I don't know yet," was all I managed to say. _(It's basically the truth – I don't know if Athena is the culprit or not, but I have suspicions that she… is.)_

There was a gasp, coming from Trucy, who immediately asked, "Apollo! Why?"

"Now, now, there's no problem with saying 'I don't know' if it's the truth. A very professional answer, I think," Aura intimidated.

She looked back at Mr Wright. "I think your subordinate is more practical than you! …Oh, I mean, 'former subordinate'," she said before going back to her fake laughter.

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to have any say on who I thought the culprit was, because I wouldn't be able to give a proper answer. Mr Wright stared at me, as if he was trying to figure me out, but no way in hell he would. I wasn't telling anyone anything until I absolutely had to.

"...I feel tired now after all that laughing. Hunk of Junk, you may speak," she told the robot.

Clonco paused, then turned and stopped in my direction. _(Huh?)_

"Mr Terran… you look pale. Do you need some assistance to go to the sick bay?" he said.

"'Mr Terran'…? But that's Apollo you're talking to…" Mr Wright wondered.

"Hunk of Junk is probably just mistaking Apollo for Clay. Maybe Apollo is possessed by Clay's ghost!" Aura added.

_(What are we talking about? I'm possessed by Clay's ghost so that's why Clonco is calling me 'Mr Terran'? Although, I have a feeling that that's not the answer.) _

Clonco kept on asking if I was alright until Aura continued, "Clay's ghost wants to stick around for a little longer, to haunt the princess that killed him. Oh, and the lawyer that will defend her, obviously."

It was clear to see that Mr Wright didn't believe a word of it. He sighed, then answered, "I guess scientists don't tell very good ghost stories. No matter what you believe, I will defend Athena until the end."

"Hmph! What foolish thinking! It's this belief that makes you turn blind on the truth!" she paused, like she was thinking of what to say next. "Just like seven years ago…"

"Could you tell me about the incident seven years ago?" he questioned.

"Why should I? Do you enjoy destroying people's feelings and pouring salt on to their wounds? Or do you just want me to chat some more? Hmm… what should I ask for in return, then…?" she bluntly replied.

Even though I heard about it earlier, just for the sake of confirming the details, I interrupted, "Actually, I would like to hear about that case too. I think it will help me understand this case a bit more."

It was as if Aura could read my mind and give me one look that said _I just told you about it earlier, but alright. _"Hunk of Junk! You tell the story."

"But… Miss Aura… that's private information…" he said.

"You're not going to talk? Then I'll make you talk!" she took out her weird gun machine and blasted Clonco with it. He changed completely, and started to jabber on about how they were created. Aura made the bodies, while 'the genius', or Metis Cykes, created the 'hearts'.

"Enough!" She hit Clonco's head and he went back to what he usually was. "Metis…" And the same as before, she glanced back at her desk.

Aura sighed, then told us about Metis's research. But there was one part that was strange even to me. She mentioned that Ponco and Clonco were all that was left of Metis on Earth… but what about Athena? She's her _daughter_! For crying out loud! She finished with that Dr Cykes and her built them together, but now she's gone for good.

I cleared my throat, then said "I get the feeling that Dr Cykes loved her robots almost as much as she loved her daughter… and almost as much as she loved you."

She snapped out of her mood and went back to her typical demeanour. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! But you lost someone too, Apollo. Clay… I guess you and I are on the same playing field here." Aura sighed again.

"Miss Aura, should I get a tissue?" chirped from the robot standing next to her.

Hitting his head again, she demanded him to keep his mouth zipped.

Trucy then pointed out that Aura should treat Clonco better because he and Ponco were the only keepsakes of her time with Dr Cykes. I had to admit – I agreed with her. But the problem is that they're robots, and unlike humans, they're easily fixable. That's what she replied with, anyway. Mr Wright asked about the hearts, and Aura briefly skimmed over the topic, giving him the relevant details.

"Why are you even looking to such an old case right now, if I might add?" she asked with suspicion in her eyes, but there was also a very faint glimmer of hope. Maybe it was for her brother to be free.

"Well, we believe that the culprit in this case was the same culprit in that case," he explained.

"So Daddy's going to discover who killed Dr Cykes too!" his daughter beamed.

In a second, it was as if Aura had changed into a different person. She turned serious, and I could tell she didn't approve of their belief.

Taking a long pause, she asked to him, "I'm sure you know who Metis's killer is?"

"Yes… Prosecutor Blackquill… or so it seems," Mr Wright answered.

"What a quaint way of describing it. Are you saying that you don't think he did it?"

"At the moment, I can't be sure. But that's why I need to hear your side of the story, to help me be certain."

She seemed to approve of his answer, then changed the subject to her brother and Dr Cykes. It was actually her who had introduced Prosecutor Blackquill to Dr Cykes. He wanted an edge in court, and came to her with the request of learning psychology to do so.

"Ah, his forte… the infamous 'power of suggestion'," Mr Wright said.

"Exactly. And oddly serious about it too. Instead of the typical teacher/student relationship, he treated her like a loyal samurai would treat his sovereign. Oh, and for some reason, he even got along with the depressing little princess."

"Why do you call Athena 'princess'?" Trucy questioned.

"Well, for starters, she's Metis's daughter, although they're not alike at all. And… doesn't the selfish little princess have lots of white knights hanging around?" she scoffed.

Hitting Clonco, _again_, and playing with his mechanisms, she stated, "So the culprit seven years ago and now could be the same, huh…? Alright, **that's it**."

"What's 'it'?" he asked.

"None of your business!" She exclaimed, then closed up Clonco's head. "Just forget everything I said."

"Moving on, how long are you people going to be around here for?" Aura finally acknowledged that they were here to investigate. _(Judging by her attitude, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a no.)_

"Come again? We came here to take a look around," Trucy prompted.

"You think you can just waltz right into someone's lab and fiddle around? Prove it! Where's your search warrant?" she tormented, holding Clonco by the neck.

"Er… we're not the police… so we can't produce that…" Mr Wright reminded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out of here! Clonco, show them out!" she ordered.

"C-certainly, Miss Aura!" Clonco immediately sprang to action, forcefully pushing them out the door.

"Ouch! Don't push!" Trucy cried.

"Sorry! Just following orders!" Clonco apologised.

Soon, it was just the two of us again. _(Should I get going too? Maybe it'll be good if I just leave Aura alone for a bit.)_

"Oh, Apollo. I forgot that you're still here," she chuckled. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I was thinking of heading out too. I have to sort out some things," I said.

"Alright. Bye." She finally turned around and went back to her desk. I walked out of the lab, contemplated over what I should do next.

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Boarding Lounge**

I stood awkwardly in the lounge. I had no clue why I decided to go back here. _(Maybe I missed something…? Well, there's not that much here, so I don't think I did.)_

I look around, trying to spot anything that seemed out of place. Of course there was none. _(Maybe it's time for me to head home and figure out what I know.)_

Sighing, I went back the way I came.

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Cosmos Space Center**

There was no one around, obviously. _(Why did I decide to stop here?) _I bit my lip, and glanced back at the building. This one building… held so many memories. Mostly good, but now they've all turned to bad. Terrible, devastating memories. And now knowing what Athena went through… there's more negative thoughts. I actually didn't know how I still managed to keep it out of my mind. It was quite funny, really.

_(I hope Trucy is okay. I'll tell her… soon. After this nightmare is over. Maybe she'll find out herself – she was always a perceptive girl. Even as my assistant. And I… hope Athena is okay. Even though I shouldn't be thinking like this considering the position I'm in, I still care about her. I hope… she's… innocent, in the end. Hopefully what I'm believing in… isn't the truth.)_

I turned back around and faced the road. _(Maybe I'll just walk home instead of getting a cab… it'll help me clear my head.)_

As I started walking, I could've sworn I heard an announcement from the space center, but I was getting too far away to properly hear it.

**_(There is a hostage situation in the Space Museum... security needed immediately. I repeat, security is needed immediately…)_**

**(x)**

**December 20**

**Apollo's Apartment**

I literally dumped all my stuff on the floor then collapsed onto the couch. My mind was overflowing with hundreds of thoughts and I didn't want to tackle them just yet. It was only 3:00 – I had plenty of time.

_(Screw this, I need to sort out everything I found out today.)_

I got up and gathered everything I scattered on the floor. I opened up my laptop and made a brief summary on the UR-1 incident &amp; the HAT-1 Miracle, and what I knew of the current situation. Hesitating, I also made notes on why I believed Athena was the murderer. They were far-fetched, and I knew if I tried to convince someone with them, it would fail.

But I didn't have any definite reasons. Sighing, I emptied out the bag I had been carrying all day and found the tape from the security camera in the second boarding lounge. Exporting it on to my laptop, I skipped the empty time until I saw a figure.

An unknown figure, at first.

She was wearing jeans and a white sweater, with brown boots. She was empty-handed, and seemed to be exiting the space museum. Noticeably, she had long orange hair.

_(Huh… this reminds me of Athena… wait.)_

I took a closer look at her and saw a faint image of Widget around her neck. _(No… so it's… true? If I find one more piece of evidence that proves it's her… then… it's her.) _I noticed the specific glove that Athena always wears, and I knew for a fact that it was her.

This is the evidence. If Mr Wright's theory on how the killer escaped was true, then this fits in perfectly, yet terribly. However, it doesn't look like she had just killed anyone, like there was no blood on her sweater.

_(She could've killed Clay without it on, then placed it on top. Maybe blood didn't splatter on her.)_

So was this it? Athena really killed Clay? Athena is really a murderer, just like I thought in the beginning? Is this the final, absolute **truth**? I guess I have to accept it now, because I know for sure.

Adding it to the list, I read over my reasons again. They seemed legitimate – _just_. It wasn't like I was going to go exclaim these in court or anything.

I opened up my email and saw 10 new messages. I deleted the spam ones and read through the important ones. _(Ah, that's right, I need to pay my rent for this month soon.)_ I was just about to delete the next one because it was from the district courts. Since I had subscribed to their emails, every time there was a trial, they had sent me an email to let me know. I had been meaning to unsubscribe, but I never got around to do it.

What was different about this one? The subject was 'Unofficial (Re) trial of the UR-1 incident'. I quickly clicked on the email and saw that they were holding an unofficial trial, meaning it wouldn't be recorded in the records, of the second incident that brought in the dark age of the law. They listed who the defence attorney was, the prosecutor, judge and defendant. As usual, it was planned out like this.

**(Unofficial) Re-trial of UR-1 Incident – 3:15PM on 20/12/2027**

Courtroom No. 4

_Defence Attorney: _Phoenix Wright

_Prosecutor:_ (Chief) Miles Edgeworth

_Judge:_ The Honourable Judge

_Defendant:_ Athena Cykes

I closed my laptop and grabbed my wallet, phone and keys. I still had Clay's jacket on, with the bandages. I rushed out the door, and headed straight to the district court.

I needed to see this trial, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before everyone gets mad at me for not updating this for two months, I'M REALLY SORRY! I have been extremely busy with school, life in general and the like. Even in the holidays, I didn't have much time to write.**

**I actually wrote a lot of this chapter in the holidays, but I never finished it. Then school started and bye-bye to my free time. I managed to finish this chapter today and I was like "Have to upload it now!" Also, I'm not going to update the previous chapter with this part because it's really, really, really long.**

**Also, hurrah for 40 pages in my word document at size 12 font! It's 36 when at size 11.**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking by, I can't believe it's been four months since I started this fanfic!**

**-PurplePanda12**


End file.
